


The Range of Intimacy

by sinspiration



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abstinence, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony asks him out to dinner in what is clearly less "to dinner" and more "out," Bruce smiles at him and refuses. He doesn't bother giving an explanation because it isn't necessary, and Tony will move on to someone else in a few days anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Range of Intimacy

The first time Tony asks him out to dinner in what is clearly less "to dinner" and more " _out_ ," Bruce smiles at him and refuses. He doesn't bother giving an explanation because it isn't necessary, and Tony will move on to someone else in a few days anyway. Tony smirks at him, which, Bruce realizes a minute later, might not mean the conversation is over.  
  
He's right. And so the second time Tony asks him -plaintively- out to dinner, Bruce says no and, for good measure, asks him not to ask again. Tony frowns at him but leaves it at that. Bruce suspects that Tony isn't really used to an out-and-out refusal. Much less twice in a row. Then again, usually the people he asks aren't sober. Or scientists. Or male.  
  
Or...anything like Bruce, really.  
  
Still, while he  _wants_ , it's not a good idea. Not with Tony. Not with  _Tony._  Because Tony's--Bruce can't--  
  
Well. It's not a good idea.  
  
Tony lets the subject lie for three days. And then he asks again. Or rather, he plops down in a chair across from Bruce one morning (Bruce had spent the night in a guest bedroom, after they'd been up until four tinkering and Tony...hadn't let him refuse) and stares at him.  
  
Bruce sighs over his tea. "Yes, Tony?"  
  
"Why not?" Tony asks immediately. "Why won't you go to dinner with me? Just once. I promise you won't hate it. Are you not into guys? Or is it me? Are you not into me? Because in case you haven't noticed, I am amazing, and brilliant, as well as being devilishly handsome. Being as  _you_  are amazing, brilliant, adorably rumpled and handsome, and we can have conversations in actual English, this clearly denotes that we will have a fantastic evening. Have dinner with me."  
  
Bruce sighs again. He fights the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and then does it anyway. He doesn't have to hide from Tony. "Tony, no. I--"  
  
"Why  _not?_ "  
  
"Because dating means that you're looking for a relationship past friendship," he says patiently. "And not for all people, but for most, the main difference between a platonic relationship and the one you are looking to have, is physical intimacy. And I...can't. And before you say anything," he adds, when Tony opens his mouth, "I've done the tests. Monitored my heart rate, controlled situations..." he lets Tony see the pain that this causes him, the fact that he  _knows_  can’t be argued away. "I can't. That's it."  
  
Tony looks at him. He opens his mouth, shuts it, tilts his head, opens it again. “Have dinner with me,” he says.  
  
“Tony—”  
  
“No.” Tony rests his chin in his hand and looks up at Bruce. “Because if I got this right, I’m pretty sure you’re refusing because you can’t have sex. And for no other reason. Like, for instance, that you don’t like me. Or aren’t attracted to me.” His lips curl into a smile. “I very clearly did not hear that you weren’t attracted to me.”  
  
“That’s not a variable here.”  
  
“Oh yeah it is,” Tony says, sitting straight up now to look him dead in the eye. “I like you. You like me. We have stuff in common and you’re one of the only people in the entire world who I can have a sensible conversation with. That can’t be enough for now?”

Bruce breaks eye contact first. “I don’t want to start something that’s doomed to fail, Tony.”  
  
“Why does it have to be doomed? And why can’t it just be fun? Live in the moment! Experience life! And me! Look, as I am a part of this deal, I can guarantee that it’s a  _pretty good deal_.”  
  
Bruce swallows and looks away, before forcing his eyes back up. “Sex is important to you. You wouldn’t be happy with someone, however short-term, if you couldn’t…and I wouldn’t want to do that to you. It’s not fair to either of us.”  
  
This actually gets Tony to close his mouth and narrow his eyes like he always does when he’s given a particularly complicated problem. Bruce figures that he’s finally gotten through. It’s simple; Tony really likes sex. Bruce can’t have sex, regardless of whether he wants to or not. Therefore a relationship…just wouldn’t work.  
  
It’s simple.  
  
It still hurts.   
  
Because Tony’s right. He and Bruce get along great. They accept each other. They understand each other. And learning that finding each other attractive was a mutual feeling?  
  
Bruce…really, really wishes it were possible. Probable. Just to  _try_. To be with someone, have a human companion again, a person who cared in  _that_ way, because as much as he likes to lie to himself the different between platonic and romantic relationships are much more than just sex. It’s caring and worry and casual touches, just being with someone who makes you happy while knowing you make them happy too.  
  
It’s a wistful dream of one day. Of maybe finding someone like that. Someone he gets along with, who accepts him, understands him, wants him even with the other guy around. Someone who wouldn’t mind being celibate, or would even prefer it. Intimacy, with abstinence.   
  
It’s a nice dream. And sex is too much a part of Tony’s life, an  _enjoyable_  part of Tony’s life, for Bruce to even consider wishing that he would give it up. Not for him.  
  
“Okay,” Tony says, after another moment of deep thought. “I get it. Okay.” His eyes flicker, mind already on something else. “I’ll let you finish your breakfast.” He gets up. “Come to the lab when you’re done?”  
  
Bruce gives Tony a smile, glad that they can at least still have this. “Of course,” he says.


End file.
